The 10 stupid crime challenge
by MasqueradeNight
Summary: It's a suggestion from the almighty tap dancing cheesecake XD 10 stupid random crimes. Characters may be OOC for the story's sake. OCs and SIs are welcomed. Insanity fic (or not...Read and Review). Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade


**Damn, I got too bored and my mind went blank. Well, thanks to the tap dancing cheesecake's suggestion, I'm gonna write something unusual. Psst, I actually have no idea what I'm writing about... Just tell me if you want me to use your OCs/SIs in this.**

**The 10 stupid crime challenge**

**Stupid crime number #1:**

**The burger eliminator**

* * *

><p>"Madoka! You've got to help me!" Gingka cried as he burst into Inspector Madoka's office. Madoka, who was in the middle of watching a hippopotamus driving a duck exploded and threw her metal bunny slippers at Gingka.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me inspector or madam! And no, I'm not gonna make burgers for you today, you just ate them yesterday for breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper! You idiot!" Madoka howled.

Gingka laid on the floor in an Egyptian dancing stance and was bleeding rainbows through his mouth. He muttered, "yes, Madoka." Madoka hit him until he was in the shape of a spaghetti.

**-time skip-**

Gingka got all his bruises and wounds treated and was bandaged. The bandages somehow had Masamune's signature all over it with extra glitter.

"Masamune, the heck are you doing here? And what's with the glitter pen?" Madoka questioned with her hands crossed.

"Uh, Madoka..." Gingka tried to say something.

"Shut up, Gingka!" He failed.

"What? Me? Because I'm awesome!" Masamune posed.

"The h*ll you are Masamune, now get back into the toilet and start cleaning!" Madoka ordered. She was extremely irritated today since she was caught watching kiddy shows while eating Cheetos and it wasn't even a crime!

Masamune's eyes exploded in the shape of a star and started shooting t-shirts with his t-shirt cannon everywhere and burst out through the door with his arms flailing like a flightless bird screaming, "ADVENTURE!"

"Madoka!" Gingka called out again.

"What the h*ll do you want Gingka?" Madoka said with her murder face on. "Wear this ridiculous penguin costume and stand in front of the burger shop for the whole day." Madoka grabbed Gingka and threw him out of the seventh floor's window.

**-meanwhile-**

Masamune's eyes sparkled as he stared at the toilet. "SUCH EPICNESS. CANNOT STAND EPICNESS OF THE ALMIGHTY TOILET." His words are literally all in CAPS. he muttered something as he kept saluting.

A rainbow suddenly spurt out from the furry cat looking toilet and turned solid. Masamune who had too much sugar in his coffee this morning jumped into it, sliding down the toilet screaming, "ADDDDDDVEENNNNNNTUUUUURRREEEEEE!"

**-in front of the burger shop-**

Gingka was crying. He could stand the penguin suit, he could stand a zombie apocalypse, he could also stand jumping off a cliff but he couldn't stand what he was seeing.

IT WAS TSUBASA.

I just wrote it in CAPS for no reason.

Gingka was whimpering as he watched Tsubasa burning every single burger with his purple flamethrower. He didn't manage to save those burgers in the end. Madoka never helped.

**-time skip-**

"DIE! DIE! DIE YOU BURGERS! THATS FOR MAKING ME FAT! YOU OVERLY FAT BURGER! I MUST KILL ALL OF YOU WITH THIS PURPLE FLAMETHROWER OF AWESOMENESS THAT WE PICKED UP FROM THAT AWESOME TOILET LAND OF PURPLENESS! MWAHAHAHA! THATS FOR MAKING ME FAT 1 KG!"

**-you know where-**

"Follow me, I shall take you to the purple flamethrower of awesomeness!" A group of flying marshmallow said in a squeaky high pitched voice and giggled. Masamune ate one of them. "Cute but not sweet."

The flying marshmallow gasped and grabbed flaming pitchforks and shrieked, "DIE YOU MURDERER!"

**-Madoka's office-**

"And what was I supposed to do again?" She scratched her head and shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just have to put more sugar in random people's coffee then."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, that was fun. I'm gonna write more. Since you've read this, review, OR I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY FREAKING SCISSORS! Notice how I forgotten the insanity of CAPs in the beginning? I kinda forgotten about what insanity. Ironic huh?<strong>


End file.
